brickleberryfandomcom-20200213-history
Barack Obama
Barack Obama '''is a vastly perverted black man who served as the President of the United States from 2009 to 2017, which encased Brickleberry's entire run 2012 to 2016. He appears in "Obamascare" where he sexually pursues Connie being obsessed with her. Obama's a chubby chaser, always chasing after Connie who is very obese. In the Brickleberry universe, the only person who has any sort of sexual affection for Connie is him. Obama will try relentlessly to get Connie and have intercourse with her, despite Connie's pleas that she is a lesbian. Obama ignores this, stating "So is Michelle!" admitting that Michelle is not his real wife, Obama's just using her to lie to the U.S. public that he's married so that he can go after Connie instead. According to Connie, Obama has sent Connie over 100 sexually harassing text messages in just 1 week before the Award Ceremony Woody's perfect 30-year attendance. His favorite part of Connie is her ass which he loves calling "flappy dappy" and shaking and playing with it, and then admits he made up the stupid award event for Woody just to get close to Connie. Woody intensely dislikes Obama, complaining Obama cares more about Kenya than America, and in Armoogeddon, Part 1 he claims Obama secretly wants to overthrow the United States with his Kenyan army. Woody also endorsed John McCain for the 2008 election. Obama finally returned in-person in Armoogeddon, Part 4. He then admits that he ''did '''want to overthrow America with his Kenyan army by taking away the Americans' firearms using the Gun Buyback Program and it ridiculously worked because Obama offered a measly small bribe of $30 for each gun returned, despite that Woody protested the guns issued to the Brickleberry staff are worth '$500 '''each. However, he gave back all the guns once Connie agreed to giving him panties that she wore for a week. Those were the same panties that Denzel sniffed in "Cops and Bottoms", and it made Denzel pass out from how terrible and nauseating those panties were, being so thickly covered by Connie's stool stains. Obama however loved it anyways, saying it smells like a poultry plant and taco farts. Trivia * After Brickleberry was cancelled, Obama was succeeded by Donald Trump as the next President of the United States. Had there been a Season 4 for Brickleberry, the show may have depicted Donald Trump (or better yet, Woody) succeeding Barack Obama as President of the United States. ** Woody could make the perfectly identical successor for Obama as President of the U.S., since just like Trump, Woody (1) supports conspiracies that Obama wants to take away Americans' guns and that Obama was born in Kenya, not in the U.S., (2) is a self-described conservative and a Republican who endorsed John McCain instead of Obama back in the 2008 U.S. election, (3) rejects the scientific consensus of global warming, (4) discriminates women and Mexicans, (5) is overweight and has blonde hair. Gallery So is michelle.....png Obamascare balalallalallalalalallalaabla.png Big pasty flappy dappy ass.png Category:Males Category:Characters Category:African-Americans Category:Celebrities Category:Perverts Category:Secondary Characters